High bandwidth applications are becoming increasingly common in various electronic devices, including mobile communication devices and virtual reality devices. In addition, these electronic devices may utilize various accessories that also require high bandwidth data transfer to and from their respective host devices. Providing such high bandwidth data transfer over connectors may be difficult, particularly when the connector needs to be contactless.